A Love Lost
by Jiroah17
Summary: Christina Singer, a 23 year old girl travels cross country in order to help people with special cases. Along the way, she meets a few love interests. The only thing that's stopping her is trust. Would these men use her for power or love her for who she is? Rated T for now. Mostly Crowley, Gabriel and CassXOC but there are a few tiny x's in there.(I don't mean to Mary-sue Chris.)


Hello everyone! This is the first Fanfic that I've ever posted, so please give nice reviews! Thanks~

I do not own Supernatural or its characters... just Christina.

* * *

Christina, nicknamed Chris or Chrissy, is a 27 year old girl with a strange past. As an infant, her mother was killed by a yellow-eyed demon in a nursery fire, leaving Chris home and motherless. It was heard that when the fire department had doused the fires, they found Chris in her unburnt cradle while the charred bones of her mother were a few feet away. Chris was meant to go to into an orphanage until someone found a small connection between Chelsey and Bobby Singer who she apparently had secretly put down as a godfather. Her biological father is unknown except for the fact that his last name is Richards. At about age 18, Chris got into hunting with her father. On one job when the two were hunting down demons, one of the demons had mentioned something about Chris being the Senka right before dying. After word had gotten out from some other demons, Chris was constantly chased down by various monsters and giving her reasons not to stay with her father in their home.  
(Senka: I changed a few details about the Senka. A Senka is a chosen human whose blood will give a creature five times strength while sexual activity will give a creature ten times strength for a few months. The first time a Senka has sex will give the creature twenty times strength for fifteen years. Of course, this is only if the Senka is willing to give up their body.)

* * *

(Chris' POV)  
One of Dean's casset tapes played in the background as I headed towards Crawford University where a friend was currently waiting. Earlier that week there had been a supposed suicide by a campus professor except that there was legend that the building was haunted. I tapped my my fingers to the beat of the song until my phone's ringer went off. Turning down the volume, I then answered, "Hello?" "Chris? It's me, Maggie. I was just wondering when you'd get here." I heard her voice. She was a little shaken up. I mean, after all, she should be if one of her teachers had just died. "I'll be there in about half an hour to forty-five minutes." "Okay. Talk to you later." And with that, she hung up.  
After hours of driving, I was finally at the Crawford girls dorm. Parking my car in the lot, I grabbed my backpack that carried a few articles of clothing and everything essential for a sleep over. Locking the car, I then walked over to the entrance of the dorm where I saw Maggie waiting for me with her arms crossed. "Chris!" She shouted jumping into my arms for a quick embrace. "I'm so glad that you're here. I'm a hundred percent positive that something paranormal is going on at this school." She said as we released each other. Maggie had always been into the paranormal ever since I saved her from a few demons that had been tracking me down. "Well, you only left me fifty voicemails, texts, and emails." I said with a small smile as she bit her bottom lip nervously, "And it IS my job to hunt down these things." "Well, come on then. I'll show you our room." She said while leading me inside.  
"Here we are." Maggie said in a hushed tone as she opened the door to let us into her room. It wasn't as small as I had thought. The walls were painted a light shade of blue while the flooring was carpeted. There were two small beds, desks and dressers in the room. On one half, I guessed it to be Maggie's since there were papers covering that side's desk. Throwing my bag on the other bed, it didn't take long for me to curl up under the blankets and drift off.

~!~ ~#~

"Hey sleeping beauty~." A soft voice called as I felt a hand shake my shoulder, "It's time to get breakfast." Opening my eyes, I saw Maggie hovering over me as I let out an annoyed groan before getting up. "I'll let you change," Maggie said while walking towards the door, "Meet me at the cafeteria when you're ready." Mumbling a bit, I said fine before watching her leave.  
"I kinda wish that she had left some directions." I silently said to myself as I walked to Crawford Hall. The only reason I had known where I was, was because of a sign on the building and because it was the same place that the professor had died. Taking out my phone, I let out a sigh as I sat down on one of the steps and began dialing Maggie's number. The phone rang as I waited patiently for her to pick up until it went to voicemail, "Hi, this is Maggie. I'm not available or I missed your call, but please leave a message after the beep." The beep was sounded after her message, "Hey Maggie, it's Christina. I got lost and need you to tell me where the cafeteria is. Call me back." And with that, I hung up and started waiting for a reply. 'Maybe ask for directions?' I thought but didn't see anyone nearby.  
Five minutes passed and still nothing from Maggie. "Are you lost?" A male voice said as I turned my head and looked up to see a man with short brown hair and hazel eyes standing a foot away on the top step. "Sort of. My friend forgot to give me directions to the cafeteria." I said while standing from the step. "Well then, I guess I can sort of help you get there." He said with a smile which must have been contagious since I started smiling back. "Thanks, but you don't have to if you're busy." I said as he shook his head and stepped down to the step that I was on. He was a bit taller than me; the top on my head reaching his nose. "I'm not busy. It's Sunday after all." He responded as I nodded my head. "I'm Charlie by the way." "Chris."

"So, it's a bit late to sign up for classes, dont'cha think?" Charlie asked as we walked in the direction of the cafeteria. "Oh, I'm not a student." I said, "I'm just visiting a paranoid friend." "Why is she so paranoid?" "I really shouldn't be telling you," I said. "Oh.. come on, who would I tell? I work here as a janitor." He said as I shrugged. "Okay, well... after the incident with that professor, she thinks the place is haunted now. Which is a little silly." "Haunted huh? Well, if something paranormal was going on there, I'd be the first to know." "True, but-" "Christina!" I was cut off by a familiar shouting. Up ahead was Maggie, waving her arms in the air to get my attention. "There you are! I've been waiting for you." "Sorry, I got lost but Charlie here helped me out." I said, motioning to Charlie. "We need to talk about the paranormal problem. There's a girl here that you need to interrogate." She said in a whisper as I blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Well then, I can't interrogate on an empty stomach. Can you get me some breakfast? Something vegetarian?" I asked as she nodded and ran back inside the cafeteria. Looking back to Charlie I gave an awkward smile, "Sorry about that. I think she's got some mental issues." "No worries. It gets pretty hectic here, so I get it." "Thanks for walking me over here. I'll see you later?" I asked as he smirked. "Most definitely."

Walking in, I found Maggie at a table with another girl with blonde hair and a plate of food. "Maggie? I think it would be easier for me if whatever is doing this didn't know that I was here." I said calmly while taking a seat besides her. "Was that it?!" She questioned loudly as I shook my head. "I don't know yet. But I'd like to find it before it finds me." Pushing the plate towards me, she nodded as I turned my attention to the blonde. "Hi, sorry, I'm Christina. Most people call me Chris though." I said as we shook hands. "Sharon." She replied, "Maggie's told me a lot about you and what you do." "Oh, okay then. That makes it easier for me. Do you mind if I eat? I'm so hungry." I said with a smile as she shook her head. "Okay, well while you eat, I'll tell you the whole deal with this professor." Sharon said as I took a bite of my waffle, "So, the professor that fell out the window originally had a wife and kids along with this popular book. But the thing is, he was usually seen with some other girls that weren't his wife, if you know what I mean. Anyway, three years ago, there was this girl who went to the school and had an affair with her professor. But he broke it off and she jumped out the window and killed herself. They say she jumped from room 669. Get it? You turn the nine upside down...?" Nodding, I continued listening to the story, "So now they say she haunts the building. And anyone who sees her? They don't live to tell the tale." "Okay, and this is the first suicide/murder that's happened since then?" I asked as she nodded. "Only from what I've heard." "I did some research online, but didn't find any important history behind the place." Maggie said as the two sighed. "Uh-huh..." I started while thinking on it, "I'll need to check the place out." "I can show you." The two girls almost said together. "Look, I love that you two are so willing to help, but this is my job and if anyone were to get hurt, I'd want it to be me. Plus! You two've got school to worry about. Not chasing monsters." I said as they pouted. "How'll you get in without getting caught?" Sharon asked as I smiled. "I guess Maggie hasn't told you everything."

I was outside Crawford Hall, waiting for Charlie to lock up the place before sneaking in. My butt was beginning to get sore from sitting in the bushes when I finally saw Charlie locking up the front doors before walking to his car. I waited for him to drive off before rushing towards the side of the building where I found several unlocked windows. Using the invisibility that was given to me by the yellow eyed demon, I opened up one of the windows before climbing into an office. 'Sharon and Maggie said it was on the fourth floor, right?' I questioned myself before taking out my flash light.

I had to lock pick my way into the dead professor's office so that I could scope out the place. I sighed after ten minutes of looking and sat down in the comfy swivel chair. 'Nothing out of place...Not that a ghost would leave anything behind.' "Can I help you?" A voice said as I turned out of surprise to see the dead professor. "You didn't pass on?" I questioned him as he started walking towards the desk. "No, I thought I'd stick around with this beautiful young lady." He said, motioning to something behind me. Slowly turning, I saw a girl with black hair and a rotted face. Jumping out of the seat, I quickly took out my iron knife from my holster and swung at her. Instead of slashing her away like a cloud of smoke, it cut a large gash into her stomach. Even though there was blood dripping down her white dress, she didn't even blink, but instead smiled. "What?" I questioned confused at why this didn't work. "My turn." She said while holding up a kitchen knife. Bringing it down on me, I just barely managed to dodge before rushing out the room with the two on my tail. "Come back, I thought you loved me!" I heard her shouting from behind me as I continued to run. I would've stopped to fight if there hadn't been more than one.  
I finally got to the window I had come in from and didn't waste any time to climb out. Falling onto the grass I turned and dashed out of there and onto the street only to see a guy getting lifted into the sky by a bright white light. And before I could even help him, he was gone. "Wh-What the hell?" I breathed out.

~~!~~

I finally found Curtis, the boy who was supposedly taken by aliens, in a bar taking shots. He was alone. "Curtis?" I asked as he looked up at me depressingly. "What is it?" Taking a seat in front of him, I smiled, "Curtis, I was hoping you could tell me what happened the other night." I said with a very serious face. After all, I was probably the only witness that saw him getting taken by the white light. "Even if I did, you wouldn't believe me." He said before taking another shot. "It happened on sunday around 11:30 ish. I was there when it happened." I said as he just looked at me before sighing. "I uh- I blacked out and I lost time and when I woke up, I don't know where I was." He started as I kept silent to let him continue, "They did tests on me, and um-" Pausing, I saw him try his best not to lose it right in the middle of this bar, " They uh- they probed me." "Probed you?" I questioned as he nodded and took a shot, "Yeah, they probed me. Again and again and again and again and again and then on more time. And that's not the worst of it." "I don't see how it can get much more worst than this." I said while reaching over to pat the back of his hand. "They," He paused while taking a shot, "They made me slow dance!" Frowning, I tried to keep the straightest poker face that I could. "I believe you." I reassured him as he started to tear up. "Thank you." He said while covering his face with a hand. "Your welcome. But can you tell me what happened after all that?" I asked as he gave me a confused look. "Yeah, but I don't see how it matters. I woke up in the same place I was taken." "Was there anyone around that saw this?" I asked as he nodded. "A janitor."

~~!~~

I stood in front of the somewhat small crop circle. Compared to the larger, much more elaborate corn crop circles, this was considered small. "Weird right?" Turning my head, I saw Charlie. "Hey." I greeted while going back to staring and thinking of the creature possibilities. "So, did your friend force you to check out this crop circle?" Charlie asked as I shook my head. "I actually wanted to come and see this for myself. Its wierd because the burn marks are all even. I just don't get it." I said with a smile and scoffed, "I heard you were the one that found him though." "Yep," He said as I noticed he was eating a lollipop, "He was a mess though. Rambling on about aliens and probing." Charlie said while chuckling. "I heard he was a bit of a bully." "Yeah, I've seen him picking on a few other students. He's supposed to be some sort of pledge master. Looks like he had it coming to him." "You don't really think aliens were behind this, do you?" I asked while looking over at him. "No, it was probably some prank." "The poor guy though. He looked horrible when I saw him. I mean, even if he was a bully, doesn't that make the people who were pulling this prank just as bad as him?" I said as Charlie smirked. "Are you defending a bully?" He asked as I frowned. "No, I just think there are other ways of teaching someone a lesson." Before he could respond, a vibrating sound was heard as he took out his pager. "I gotta go." He said as I smiled and nodded. "Catch you later." I said as I watched him rush off towards Crawford hall.  
"Christina?" I heard a familiar voice and turned to see Sam and Dean. "Sam! Dean!" I shouted while rushing to jump into their arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you had that wierd case about the pregnant women." Dean asked as I released the two. "I finished it. There was a Mayan goddess of fertility who wasn't happy about the abortions that some women were getting. A friend of mine called shortly after that about the professor who jumped out of a window." I explained. "Okay, so then you already heard about the alien abduction." Sam said as I nodded and we turned our attention to the crop circle. "It has to be some sort of jet engine. That's the only explanation I can come up with." Sam said. "You mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?" Dean said with a bit of sarcasm. "What else could it be?" Sam asked. "What the hell." "I don't know." "No, seriously, dude, what the hell?" "I don't know!" Sam snapped back as I stood out of this. "I mean first the haunting and now this? The timing alone, there's got to be some sort of connection here." "What you mean between the angry spirit and the sexed-up ET?" "I mean what could the connection possibly be?" Sam questioned as I shrugged. "Hey, I checked out the place after hours the night of the abduction." I said as the two focused their attention on me. "And?" Dean asked. "And I saw a girl and the professor. But they're not spirits." I said. "What do you mean they're not spirits?" Sam asked as I shrugged, "I mean I tried attacking one with an iron knife, but slashed a girl's stomach. She didn't even flinch." "So it's something that's alive?" Sam asked as I nodded. "Skin walker?" Dean suggested as I shook my head. "I don't think a skin walker would be playing pranks on college pledge masters." I said, "I'll have to do more research."

~~!~~

I was currently sitting in Maggie's small dorm room, typing away at my computer and looking through some of my father's old journals. In the background, Maggie and Sharon were talking about the recent events of some guy who was animal testing getting chewed up by something huge. From what I've heard from Sam and Dean, it was an alligator living in the sewers that got to him. Very ironic if you asked me. An animal tester getting eaten by a sewer gator. "Yeah, its almost like that time when we were little and went trick or treating, and those guys came and pranked us into giving them our candy." I heard Maggie say as I froze. "Maggie!" I shouted while jumping out of my seat and just about scared the girl into a heart attack. "Y-Yeah?" She asked as I quickly ran over to where she sat on her bed. "What did you just say?!" I asked while taking her shoulders in my hands. "Some guys took our candy?" "No before that." I ordered. "When we were little and we went trick or treating?" Sharon asked as I let go of Maggie and smiled. "Exactly! Trick!" I said ecstatically before rushing over to the desk to grab my father's journal. Going through the pages, I found the information I needed to recognize what we were dealing with. "Maggie, I'm leaving." I said while taking my bag and shoving everything that was mine into it. "What?! But, you just got here." She whined as I then took the journal and headed for the door. "Call me in a few hours. If I don't answer, get my brothers." I said before rushing out the door.

~~!~~

It took a while, but I finally found the apartment of the one behind this series of odd events. Taking a deep breath, I held my bag with the stake dipped in one of the victim's blood close to me before knocking on the door. I heard the sound of locks turning until the door finally opened. "Chris! What a pleasant surprise." Charlie said while leaning against the door frame. He was wearing jeans and a dark red button up collar shirt. "We need to talk about something important." I said abruptly as he smirked and moved aside for me to come inside. Cautiously walking in, I noticed the place was very fancy for an apartment; checkered flooring and leather furniture. "So, how'd you find me here?" He asked as I turned once I was standing halfway from the living room and the front door. "It wasn't hard. I just asked a few of your co-workers." I said as he chuckled. "And they just gave it to you?" "Yes." I said simply as he walked his way over to me until he was mere inches away. "Okay then, so what did you want to talk about that was so important you had to come all the way over here?" He asked while getting closer. My cheeks burned up at how close he was and had to take a step back in order to get my words out. "I want you to stop what your doing." I said as he took a step forward. "I think you should be more specific." He said before grabbing my waist with one arm while his other hand stroked my cheek. My bag fell to the floor by accident as I tried to back away from him but failed as he followed my footsteps. "I know what you are, and I want you to stop what your doing." I said while coming up with the best frustrated face that I could make. "Oh really? And what am I?" He asked as his hand fell from my cheek to accompany the other arm around my waist. "A trickster. Loki, I'm guessing?" I asked as he let his arms fall to his sides. Smiling, he took a few steps back before walking towards the kitchen. "You're pretty smart. Much smarter than those two chuckle headed brothers." He said as I quickly grabbed my shoulder strap bag. "Drink?" He asked while taking out a wine glass. "No thanks. I don't drink." I said as he shrugged and poured himself a glass of red wine. "So?" He asked as I looked at him confused, "Aren't you going to attack? Not that you could do any harm with this tiny thing." He said while holding up the stake that I had in my purse. Panicked, I checked my purse to see that it was indeed gone. "I don't need it." I said somewhat bravely while crossing my arms over my chest as he threw the stake over his shoulder. "Oh you don't? Then how will you kill me?" "I wasn't planning on killing you at first sight. I came here to ask you to stop the killings and pranks." I said as he took a sip of his wine. "And if I said no?" He asked with a smile. "Well, its not like I can kill you. After all, you did steal the stake I was going to stab you with." I said with a sigh as he chuckled and put his glass down before making his way over to me. Turning towards the door, I didn't think twice before rushing towards it but bumped into the trickster instead. "Don't go just yet." He said in a sing song voice as I made myself invisible and took a few steps back. "Sweetheart, I'm the trickster, remember? I'm all about illusions." He said while moving forward and grabbing my arm as I let out a small squeak. "Let go." I demanded as he pulled me to him and grabbed my waist. My invisibility wore off as I saw there was no need for it if he could already see me. Loosening his grip on my arm, he moved his hand to mine and grabbed it. Before I knew what was happening, we were slow dancing to All My Life by K-Ci and Jojo. "What the-" I wasn't able to finish when Loki started to twirl me. "Knock it off!" I scolded as he continued to slow dance with me. "You know, for a hunter, you're kinda weak." He said as I glared at him. With my only free hand, I sneakily went into my bag and felt around for my dagger. Reluctantly, I found it and purposefully cut my finger. "That's not going to help you." I heard him say as there was a snap and my dagger was gone along with my whole bag. "It wasn't for you." I said while bringing my hand up and putting my finger in my mouth. Once most of the blood was ingested, I took my finger out and grabbed the arm that was around my waist before slowly forcing him to let go of me. The face he was making was a mix between confusion and astonishment. "I didn't want to fight you." I said before kneeing him in the stomach and with a now free hand, punched him in the face, making him stumble back. Biting my lip, I held my hand in pain as it felt like I had punched a wooden board. "Ow~" I muttered as I heard chuckling and looked back to see Loki fully recovered. Looking around frantically, I searched for an exit but surprisingly found nothing. I was now in a window and doorless apartment with a trickster and absolutely NO way of defeating him.

~~!~~

I sighed as I gave up struggling against the hand cuffs that were placed on me. I was currently sitting on the floor with my hands behind my back and cuffed to a metal pipe that was created on the wall. My head was drooping from the lack of sleep from the night before. That night, I had to play a series of board games with him or he would play horrible music to keep me from sleeping. My eyes almost shut when a loud whistle rang in my ears. Looking up annoyed, I saw Loki waiting for something until a small terrier came prancing up to him. Crouching down, he patted the dog a few times before telling it to keep an eye on me. "Alright, I'm off." He announced as I looked at him annoyed. "Oh boo." I said with sarcasm as he chuckled. "I'll be back before you know it. Just have to train some newbies." And with that, he left through the door.  
Looking around the room, I saw my purse on the couch. Standing up as much as I could, I started tugging on the pipe but with no luck. I don't even know why I tried, seeing as how I had tried with the help of my blood earlier and failed. Almost giving up, I then noticed the dog looking at me curiously. "Puppy~." I called as his tail started to wag a bit. Making small cooing noises, he eventually made his way over to me. "Good boy. I bet you're smart too." I said as he sat down in front of me. "Can you do me a favor and get my bag?" I asked as he tilted his head to the side. "Um..." I started, thinking of ways to get him to get my bag, "Biscuit?" That seemed to make him perk up. "The biscuit's in my bag over there." I said while looking over to the couch as he somehow got the message. I watched as he trotted over and grabbed the strap before pulling it onto the floor and letting all the contents spill out. Groaning, I watched as the dog sniffed around for any treats and whined when he didn't see any. Using my foot, I went to slide the closest thing, which was a cell phone, towards me when the dog grabbed the end of my shoe. "Hey! Bad dog!" I scolded which didn't seem to stop him as he continued to play tug-of-war until my shoe came off. Taking the shoe, the dog jumped onto the couch before mauling the shoe apart. Quickly taking the chance that it was distracted, I reached for my phone and slid it closer to me until I could pick it up. Unfortunately, I couldn't quite see the screen and had to dial Dean's number blindly. Once it was ringing, I put it on speaker and waited while watching the dog chew up my shoe. "Hello?" It was Dean, thankfully.

"Dean!I'mtrappedinthetrickster' 'sthejanitor!Charlie!Andhelefthisdogandit'schewwingupmyshooee~!" I said super quickly as the dog perked up. "Hold on, what was that? I'm a bit busy at the moment. Got a job as a janitor." He said as the dog started barking. "What the hell is in the background? Is that a dog?" He questioned. "Yes! It is!" I shouted over the dog's barks. "Where are you?" Dean asked as the dog jumped down from the couch while continuing the rapid barking. "Trickster's apartment!" "Hang on, Sam's with me, I'll put you on speaker." "No wait! Are you alone?!" I asked. "Yeah, there's a janitor in the other room though." "No! That's the trickster! He cuffed me to a pipe and left his dog here! It's really annoying me!" I whined as the dog finally took my other shoe in his mouth. Letting out a small shriek, I started shouting at the thing, "No! You've already got one of my shoes! Stop it! I've never punted a dog before but don't test me! I'm warning you!" I shouted and heard muffled laughs. "Dean! Sam! This is NOT funny! Now come get me!" I said while kicking the dog lightly in the face as it yipped. "Oh no." I said as the dog jumped back, "I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean to hurt you." Recovering, the dog started growling at me as I went wide eyed. "Hey what's all the shouting?" I heard Loki's voice as the dog stopped growling. Staying quiet, I listened in. "Just our sister... She wanted to know how to keep her new puppy quiet." "Oh, just tell her she has to be demanding." Loki said as I stared at the dog who was lying down. "Hear that Suzie Q? Be demanding. We'll talk to you later, bye." And with that, Dean hung up. "Demanding..." I trailed off as the dog stood up and went towards my still somewhat intact shoe. "NO!" I shouted as loud as I could at the dog who stopped and whimpered while putting its head down. "Good boy."

There wasn't much else that I could do besides wait for help. The previously vicious, now calm and sweet dog was resting on the couch with both of my shoes on either side of it. Earlier, I had decided to give the other shoe to him since there was no point in having one good shoe. "I'm back~." A familiar and annoying voice was heard as I looked up and saw Loki. Ignoring him, I let my head droop down again but heard the dog jump up excitedly to greet his owner. "Someone threw a party." I heard him say, "That was you on the phone, wasn't it?" Looking up, I saw he was standing in front of me. "Let me go." I said in a monotonous voice for the 30th time. "Let yourself go. The key was right there by your hands all along." He said as I looked over to see a small, silver key by my hands. Taking it, I then used it on the cuffs. Once my hands were free, I lightly rubbed my wrists when I saw red marks on them. I was speechless. Getting onto my feet, I bit my lip in frustration and looked anywhere that wasn't him. A snap was heard next as I snuck a glance to see him with my bag. Snatching it from his hands, I frowned at him as he smirked. "Ready?" He asked before snapping his fingers.

I looked around and saw that we were in a theatre, except that in the front, I saw a large bed with two women hugging and holding each other while in their underwear. In the background, there was some sort of music playing. "Uh..." I started confused until I saw Loki sitting right next to me. Before I could say anything else, I heard the doors open and closing and looked back to see Dean. I was about to call to him when my throat got dry and no words could come out. I watched as he walked down the ramp until he was standing near the first row of seats. "We've been waiting for you, Dean," One of the women on the stage said as the two moved towards the edge of the bed. "You guys aren't real." Dean said nervously as I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, it'll feel real." "Come on, let us give you a massage." The two women said while rubbing the top of the bed sheets. "You know I'm a sucker for happy endings," Dean started, "But really, I'm gonna have to pass." "They're a peace offering," Loki spoke up, "I know what you and your brother do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before." Saying that, he put a hand on mine as I tried to move away but somehow couldn't. 'Dean.' I worded as he looked worried. "Well then you know that I can't let you keep hurting people." Dean said seriously. "Come on," Loki said, "those people got what was comin' to them. But you and Sam, I like you. I do. So treat yourself. As long as you want. Just long enough for me to move onto the next town." "Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that." Dean said with a half smile. "I don't want to hurt you," Loki sighed, "And you know that I can." "Look man, I gotta tell you, I dig your style. I mean- and the slow dancing alien?" Dean said as the two started laughing. "One of my personal favourites." "Yeah, but I can't let you go." Dean said. "Too bad," Loki said before getting serious, "Like I said, I liked you. But Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone." "Well, I'll agree with you there." Dean said as the back doors then opened up for me to see Sam and my dad. 'Dad!' I tried my hardest to shout out to him but with no luck. "That fight you guys had outside," Loki said with a half smile, "That was a trick?" Dean's reply was a smile and a shrug. "Hmm. Not bad," He said as Dean pulled out a stake from the inside of his jacket, "But, you wanna see a real trick?" As soon as he said that, there was a high pitched revving sound as I turned to see a large man with a chainsaw appear behind Sam. Gasping, I watched as Sam and dad started fighting the thing while Dean went for Loki until one of the women on the bed grabbed him and threw him aside like a rag doll. I felt my eyes water as dad held up his stake in defense until the chainsaw went right through it. Shutting my eyes, I refused to look as tears started rolling down my face. To my right, I heard the trickster talking, "Nice toss, ladies." He complemented with a series of small laughs, "Dean, Dean, Dean Dean," Loki was speaking again, "I did not want to have to do this." Movement was felt as I opened my eyes to see him standing until I noticed Sam toss a Stake to Dean who then plunged it into the trickster's chest. My eyes widened as Loki fell back into his chair. "Me neither." Dean responds as the chainsaw guy and women disappeared. I started moving out of my seat and felt my throat moisten up enough for me to speak. "You guys okay?" Dean asked as I rush out of the aisle and to where Dean was with dad and Sam just behind me. "Yeah, I guess. Chis?" Sam asked as I nodded. "I gotta say," Dean spoke as we started our way out of the theatre, "He had style." Frowning, I took one last glance at the now dead trickster before rushing out of the theatre.

Getting outside, I then found my car parked in front of the place and rushed over to it. Fishing my keys out of my bag, I unlocked it and got in right when Dean's impala drove up with my dad driving. Hopping out, my dad then switched sides with Dean who went to get in the car when the two brothers started talking. Dad was the one who got back out to tell the two to hurry up and get in so we could get out of Dodge.

~~!~~

I followed Dad's truck and Dean's impala down the small highway when there was a loud yipping sound which startled me so much that I swerved. Quickly pulling over, I looked in the back seat to see the tricksters dog. "How did you get here? I thought you were an illusion." I said as the terrier jumped into the front seat. Outside, I could see Dad, Dean and Sam walking towards the car as I rolled down the passenger window. "What's wrong?" Sam asked as I pointed to the dog. "Hey buddy," He greeted while petting it, "Where'd you come from?" Opening up my car door, I then went around to where the guys were at. "I just found him in the back seat." I said. "Wait, so if he's here, then the trickster isn't dead?" Dean asked. "Or the trickster had an actual dog." Dad suggested as Sam turned his collar around for a name tag. "His name's Gavin." Sam said. "What do you want to do with him?" Sam asked while leaning against the car as Gavin hung out the window. "Okay, we'll give him up to the next shelter." Dean said as I gaped at him. "No! I say we keep him." I said while going over to Gavin and patting his head. "There's no way that you're taking him home with us." Dad said as I gave him the pouty face. "Your not the only one with a house, ya know." I informed, "I'll take him to my place near the roadhouse." "How come you've never told me?" Dad asked as I shrugged. "It slipped my mind. I'll give you directions later." I said as he grumbled something before walking to the truck. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you guys later then." I said while hugging the two. "Bye dad!" I shouted after him as he turned and waved as I ran after him. "Ever heard of a good-bye hug?" I asked as he smiled and gave me the biggest bear hug ever while lifting me into the air. "Ow~" I managed to squeak out as he put me down. "Alright, love ya dad." I said as he nodded. Passing Sam and Dean on the way to my car, I smiled before getting in. "Time to go to your new home Gavin." I said while buckling up my seat belt.


End file.
